


Those little snowflakes

by MyuMyu



Category: Tomki - Fandom, frostpudding - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Tom, Fluff and Smut, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki is rather afraid of snow, M/M, Memories, Snowball Fight, Tom loves winter very much, Top Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyuMyu/pseuds/MyuMyu
Summary: Tom decides a walk through the park would be perfect in the morning.Loki doesn't agree that much.





	Those little snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there are any typos.All the support is welcomed.Enjoy! :)

       Silence.Between the thick curtains,lightly separated because they were not fully closed,a dim light penetrated,weak,thin and long,its strength not enough to reach further than the floor.Apart from this light,nothing else bothered the peace that reigned over this bedroom.The clock ticked its steady pace on the nightstand,but its sound didn’t broke this state of calm.On the king sized bed,one holding the other in his arms,back to chest,legs slightly tangled at the ankles,two men slept deeply. The dark haired one,Loki,had his arm wrapped loosely around his lover’s waist,fingers linked together as they were holding hands. He was holding his Thomas closely,nose buried in his golden curls.Last night they retired early,after an entire evening of drinks at the club.Tom was pretty flushed when they came back,too tipsy for his own good,his tongue loose and dirty.From their many months together,Loki learned that his sweet mortal was becoming a bit too flirty when drunk. The god wasn’t jealous,knowing that the alcohol was mostly speaking in this state,but for Thomas’ own good,he wasn’t allowing him to go too far.There were others attracted to his beautiful mortal excepting himself and that meant they were keen on taking advantage of him if he was drunk.Loki would not let others take what was his.

        It was winter time already.From his part,Tom was excited about this season. Winter meant holidays,holidays meant more time with his lover and his family,of course,when he wasn’t busy filming. At this moment,though,Tom’s mind was surely not thinking of the holiday season. His head was spinning. Badly. Unlike any other days,the Brit was the one to wake late this morning.He supposed it was pretty late by now.That meant no more running,since running wasn’t that pleasant later.Hmm…maybe tomorrow.When his blue eyes opened,he couldn’t see much.Their bedroom was pretty dark. Tom wanted to raise his head and give a look at the clock,but he found himself unable to.A sensation of pain spread from the middle of his forehead and a weight like lead pushed him back in the pillow.Before he even realized it,a low groan escaped him.Damn.Loki would surely hear that,he thought.This thought wasn’t far from the truth.

        Loki was somewhere between sleep and awaken when he felt his mortal shifting in his hold.That groan was enough to make his eyes open.By instinct he tightened his embrace on Thomas,pulling him a little closer.The man tensed immediately.

       “Mm…Thomas,why are you awake?”

        There was a hint of amusement in Loki’s voice.Tom was expecting some sassy comments on how many drinks he’s had and that he shouldn’t exaggerate next time when they went out. He was expecting all of that,but instead he felt soft lips brushing over his shoulder,with the touch of a butterfly.It made the Brit turn his head to look at his lover.It was obvious how Loki was barely holding back from commenting.Tom narrowed his eyes.

       “Don’t even dare to open your mouth!” He threatened in a growl,already turning his back to Loki.A hand on his arm stopped him.He felt his body being turned around and made to face his lover with such an ease that his weight seemed to not matter.

       “Does it hurt badly?”

        As if he didn’t heard anything,Loki let aside the teasing mood.At least for now. Tom’s state was more important.His mortal seemed grateful for that,because in the next moment he felt Thomas curl against his body,face hidden in the god’s neck as if it belonged there.Loki carded long fingers through the mass of golden curls he loved so much and took another long breath from his splendid scent.Thomas was still silent,as he looked down.His sweet mortal’s expression held traces of pain on it.

       “Tell me,my sweet mortal.”

       “It does hurt badly.It’s like a thousand car horns are blowing all at once in my head…I hate hungover so much…”

       “But you enjoyed the drinks,though!”

       “Loki!”

       “What? I have told you,Thomas,that my Aesir resistance is above your mortal capacity of sustaining consciousness under the effect of drinks.I am barely affected by what you produce.You wanted to keep up with me…”

        Tom fell silent again.Now he tried to wiggle away from the god,obviously not liking to hear that.It left Loki laughing openly,his hands grabbing right away at his naked mortal.

       “Don’t you dare go,Thomas. You need to learn to not drink this much anymore.”

       “But you invited me out.And we had some fun.Stop blaming me.”

        His mortal’s pouting was downright amusing.Laughing again,Loki pulled Tom flush against him,then rolled them over,so the god was on top.There were very close now,noses touching.A certain light shone in Loki’s eyes. It was that glow he had only when he was in his Jotun form,Tom thought,as he stared longingly at him.There were not many times when Loki allowed this form to come out in front of Tom. He was probably the one to have ever seen this form more often than others,though.He still recalled the day when willingly,Loki decided to let Thomas have a better look of how he truly was. It had been something that the god put in mind ever since he realized he was in love with this incredible mortal.Incredible,yes.In all of the months they spent together,Tom had been peeling off each layer of coldness and hate Loki built around his soul,undressed him of this rough protection,made him vulnerable,only to have built a new one,but this this time made of love and pure understanding. Loki felt stronger than ever like this. For this new strength he rewarded his sweet mortal with knowing his real form closer.It happened not long ago…

       

* * *

 

 

__They were in their bed,as now,facing each other after waking up.It was summer time,the heat was unbearable,especially for the god,so they were laying on top of the sheets,naked.Tom was stroking his hair,slightly sweaty from the warmth,while he was playing with his magic,creating small lights that flew around his fingers.They were so interesting_ that _Tom’s attention drew from his caress to the little game his lover performed.Oddly,Loki’s attention moved on Thomas.His delighted smile,with those little crinkles around his eyes and the light of joy in his eyes were enough to amaze Loki and make him feel happier.After a long silence,when only those lights enjoyed them,Loki broke it with his voice,__

__“Thomas…”_ _

__“Yes,Loki?”_ _

__“May I…may I ask you something?”_ _

__The serious,but even more,slightly insecure tone Loki’s voice held made Tom look up and fully focus on him.His hand cupped his sharp cheek,a thumb brushing it lovingly._ _

__“Of course you can.What is it,Loki?”_ _

__“I…I was wondering…do you still want to see my Jotun form?”_ _

__This question struck Tom for some moments.He stared at Loki,unable to find words to respond.It was surprising that Loki was the one who now willingly asked such a sensible subject for him,when for month he’s been too reluctant to even think of the “monstrosity” he was.Loki’s eyes filled with even more insecurity.Before he would close himself again in his shell,Tom scooted closer to him,snapping himself out of the shock._ _

__“Loki,I…,of course I do.You know I do. But you also know that I don’t force you to do it.Whenever you feel comfortable,you do it,Lo’.”_ _

__Loki’s breath was shaky.Why was this so hard? Thomas was so open about it,even now,he didn’t considered him a monster,despite Loki’s personal beliefs about the “other one”. He still needed some courage to do this.Once more he gazed into his lover’s eyes and noticed the reassurance they held.That was it.This was the right moment…before his courage would fade..Without many words(because it was hard to form any),Loki slowly let the thread of magic that held his current appearance dissolve.The pale tone of his skin melted as a vibrant blue appeared,holding deep ridges and curves in it.;the deep,warm color of his irises vanished,only to be replaced by a deep crimson,that in Loki’s opinion was a horrid expression of blood.When the transformation was complete,he closed his eyes.And sighed._ _

__It was for a moment that he could bask in this sensation,because soon he felt his head being tilted up by something warm that touched his cheeks,supposing those were Thomas’ hands,then a hot,wet swipe,which traced a ridge on his neck..A sharp gasp escaped him,his fingers curled in the sheets suddenly._ _

__“T-Thomas…”_ _

__“Shh…let me show you how beautiful you are.How much I love how blue suits you.The ridges,the crimson in your eyes…please.”_ _

__“I…I don’t know…”_ _

__“You do.”_ _

__That statement made Loki sigh again.He felt Thomas’ hot mouth kissing him,he felt his even hotter tongue searching for his.Loki moaned in defeat,succumbed into it and kissed Tom with passion.Then he felt Tom’s hands wrapping around his wrists,guiding his hands to rest on his mortal’s chest..Loki felt a sudden need to touch his mortal everywhere,to steal from that warmth,to feel that smooth skin reacting to his cold.Yet his mortal broke the kiss,too fast for his liking._ _

__“I don’t mind to feel your cold.Jotun or not,these hands will always own my body,will always touch it.I have given myself to your entire being.I would always be willing to sleep with you in this form,I would never mind to have you enter me like this -”_ _

__This time it was Loki who kissed Thomas,cutting him off with his mouth. Tom exhaled a long breath through his nose,rapidly returning the gesture.He accepted the god’s tongue,even moaned as he so eagerly explored the warm cavity.Norns,the thought of being surrounded by Thomas ‘heat was itself arousing.He felt hot palms tracing his back,noticing how his lover stopped at each ridge,mentally making a map of the markings.Loki relaxed under this tenderness,even moved on top of Thomas,the movement encouraged by him as he gently guided him with his hands.It was a way through which the actor showed Loki that he was sure of his own words,even gave him the upper hand on the situation.The god had to pull back soon,though,due to lack of air.It gave him the opportunity to watch Tom better.In the heat of the room,his body was a bright red,especially around his neck and chest,all the way up to his cheeks.A light sheen of sweat was covering the skin,making some of Thomas’ curls be damp and stick to his forehead.He was a beauty._ _

__Unconsciously,a smile traced Loki’s lips.Tom took very little to notice it.The actor rose an eyebrow,curious as to why was he smiling,even though he had nothing against it.His lover’s honest smile was so beautiful…_ _

__“What happened,my love?”_ _

__“Nothing,Thomas.I…thank you…”_ _

__Loki didn’t know what more to say.It was hard to form any words of thanking towards his beloved,when all of this acceptance was overwhelming.All he could do was to show his thanking through his own methods.Leaning down,he kissed Thomas again,even more heatedly than before.In response,the man moaned lowly,hands rising to grab at the soft mass of dark hair.Yet this kiss lasted less,for Loki moved soon away.Wanting to protest,or better said to apologize,Tom was about to push himself up,but instead he felt him grab at his short curls and tilt back his head.Cold kisses were spread on the column of his neck,each one of them taking a soft gasp from the actor.To steady himself,he took hold of Loki’s shoulders,already giving in to his touch and love,that was so complicated,but so beautiful in its own misunderstood way._ _

__Beautiful red bites soon adorned wonderful flushed skin,made with cold lips and a wanton mouth,which trailed quickly down his collarbone and chest.Loki’s urgency wasn’t a bother for Tom,who was now relishing in the cold that radiated from Loki’s body.It was obvious even more from the erection that pressed against his hip.The actor wasn’t in a different situation.His own cock was resting heavily on his stomach,half hard and red.In need of some friction,he opened his legs,mutually letting Loki know he could settle in,which he did,laying so fitting in the cradle of his hips,their bodies a perfect match.With them like this,Tom began to rut upwards,Loki not ceasing to respond,even though he was busy with licking and biting the prominent collarbone.It made the man moan,eyes screwing shut,hands tightening their grip on his shoulders.Their movements matched soon,bodies undulating like one,cocks slotted together,rubbing against their skin,leaking and desperate for more.By now,Tom couldn’t hold back his moans.He just let his sounds fill the room,showing his need for the one he loved._ _

__“Tell me,Thomas…do you want me? Do you want my cock inside you?” Loki asked,his mouth lazily tracing a wet,cold path on the underside of Tom’s jaw.The Brit’s voice broke,a whimper escaping him at a certain bite his lover lapped at now._ _

__“Y-yes…I do want…please…I need to feel you…”_ _

__“So wanton,my Thomas…but you will have it.You will feel how is to be claimed by a Frost Giant.”_ _

__Tom only nodded,not desiring anything else.Smirking his approval,Loki pushed himself up,practically kneeling between Tom’s parted thighs.Dark blue hands settled on his chest,from where he traced a slow pattern,first pausing at his mortal’s nipples,which he brushed and rubbed,feeling them going hard.Tom whimpered at that,the tease making him arch his neck against the pillow.Then they continued to brush down his torso,cooling down the sweaty abs before he reached to his narrow hips.Thomas arched when he went to his groin,his back going off the mattress,as well as his hips.Here was the most hot place on his mortal’s body now.Still smirking,Loki wrapped his long fingers around the swollen member,his touch making Tom moan,eyes going wide with the sudden cold that surrounded his cock and which began to move up and down._ _

__“Loki! Ah,it’s…cold…it feels so good…”_ _

__“Yes,that’s it,Thomas,moan for me.Let me hear your beautiful voice.”_ _

__As he said that,Loki stroked him again,this time rubbing the tip of his member with his thumb,smearing the hot pre-cum from the slit.This extra stimulation made Tom buck up his hips,desperate for more of it.But the god mercilessly let go of him suddenly.Instead he noticed him parting his legs even more,very lewdly even.With the help of magic he coated his fingers with lubricant and brought them to his lover’s rear.He traced the rim of his entrance slowly,the cold causing the other to tense for a moment.Yet a rubbing,blue hand on Tom’s thigh was enough to help him relax and welcome the cold digit inside him.The sensation was really strange at first.It felt very cold at the beginning,but after some seconds all it turned so hot,like someone was igniting a fire within him.Grabbing Loki’s hand that was on his thigh,Tom nodded his approval and laced their fingers together lovingly.Loki simply hummed,fingers following skillfully their path.He was intently watching Thomas,loving how his cold was causing him so much pleasure rather than the disgust he inwardly expected.He needed to stop concerning.For now it was about his and Thomas’ pleasure._ _

__The second finger was enough to allow Loki to scissor them,only to open his mortal up a bit more.In this form,the god was much bigger,in all aspects,his skin was tougher.In no way he wanted to hurt Tom.So he watched mesmerized how his mortal squirmed,his grip on the pillow so tight that his knuckles were white.Bending down,the god kissed the inside of his thigh,as his fingers curled upwards,finding that hidden bundle of nerves and pressed against it._ _

__“G-God,Loki,please!! Oh,damn…please,fuck me already…I don’t think I am going to last longer if…ah!…you are going to tease me this much…” Tom pleaded,his sinuous body rocking against the god’s fingers already._ _

__“Patience,Thomas…your patience wears so quickly…”_ _

__Tom only moaned,squeezing even harder his hand.Loki was by now having three fingers inside his mortal.It seemed enough for now,so,soon he withdrew them out,earning a protest from his sweet mortal.Leaning forward again,Loki brought their lips together,in another heated kiss.In the same time,he took hold of his cock and lined it with Tom’s waiting hole.Slowly he pressed forward,both men gasping as that first ring of muscles was breached.The rest was pushed in as slow,since the mortal’s muscles were twitching with the cold feeling. When he was buried to the hilt,Loki prompted himself on his forearms,braced on each side of Thomas’ head.In return Tom hugged him closely,his body ready,thing of which the god took advantage.He thrusted in and out of him,pulling out almost fully before he lurched forward again.Sooner than he’d imagined he felt Tom’s thighs wrapped around his waist,hot and so perfect.Those breathy,low moans returned,much louder this time as Loki set a deep,fast pace.The man’s lips were parted,his neck exposed to the god’s sucking lips,their need greater than ever.The cold-hot sensation from inside him was driving his mind away from himself._ _

__“You’re mine,Thomas./Mine/!” Loki growled against his neck,the skin of his hips already slapping against Thomas’ ass._ _

__“Yes…I’m yours,Loki! Only yours! Please,come into me…I need to feel you…claim me,my love!”_ _

__Those words were enough to trigger something wild into Loki.His thrusts became erratic,his force hard enough to let Tom sore for days.Their gazes were locked,words unnecessary to express the love between them.The actor framed his beloved’s face,that mirror of his own,now each moan coming in the same time with each thrust.Loki was grunting too,sensing already how the muscles around his cock began to tighten.A hand reached between their bodies,wrapping around Thomas’ neglected cock.,matching his strokes with his movements.His lips instead became gentle,their touch soothing a purple bite on Tom’s shoulder now._ _

__“Thomas…together…let’s do it together…”_ _

__“Yes,Loki…y-yes,please…”_ _

__Not needed to hold back now,Tom let go,as well as Loki did too,their orgasm making their bodies go rigid.The god spilled his cold seed inside his lover,marking him once again in this form too,while the actor came all over their chests and Loki’s hand,painting the blue skin with white ribbons.This…this was perfect._ _

  

* * *

 

 

 

        The cool feeling on Tom’s forehead made him blink a few times.It snapped him back from his state of thought.He noticed how Loki’s gaze,full of concern,fell upon him,then noticed that the coolness came from his beloved’s hand.It was a soothing feeling for his ache,much better than pills.His eyes fluttered closed,a long breath escaping him.Loki smiled softly at him,then pecked his nose.

       “You were distracted.”

       “I was thinking.”

       “Of what,Thomas?”

        Tom smiled softly at his lover,hands raising to frame his face again.There was a question playing on his tongue,but of course,he was rather uncertain to ask.He did it,though,having no other choice.

       “Do you want to go out?”

       “Again??”

       “Loki!”

       “What? You asked.” Loki said,his body shaking with laughter.

       “Not in a club,silly.I meant outside.For a walk.Fresh air would help me a lot.”

       “Can’t you open the window?”

       “It’s not the same.And honestly,we haven’t been out for a walk together in a long while.You know I’ve been filming.”

       “Oh,Thomas,you’re truly not getting a tease,aren’t you? Of course I’d like us to go on a walk.We must get dressed first,though..As much as I appreciate the amazing sight of your nakedness,I would rather have you dressed up outside.”

        Again was the god shaking with laughter,but also with a gasp,since Thomas declared himself annoyed enough as to push him off his body.Loki merely rolled on his side,gracefully leaning his head against his hand.There was a satisfied grin on his lips as he watched his mortal walking naked to the window and pulled the thick curtains open,allowing sunlight to enter freely the room.It was a delight every time to watch him without clothes,not because it wouldn’t have been something foreign to him,since their bodies were alike,but Thomas had something special,that couldn’t be explained,which made him want to have his mortal naked more often.

        He noticed him not moving from the window,so he rose to a sitting position,his back making a few pops from having been in the same position for too long.Loki blinked,then muffled a yawn with his hand.

       “Thomas,is everything alright?”

       “Yes…Loki,can you come here?”

        Even more surprised,Loki got out of bed,his feet carrying him to his lover.He sneaked his arms around his waist,his palms crossing on Tom’s belly.Lips found quickly a lovely spot on his neck,which he kissed gently.Tom relaxed quickly against him,a chuckle escaping him.

       “Loki,look,there is snow outside.”

        Oh,well…Loki froze in his place.A frown was growing already on his elegant brows,face hiding fully in the mortal’s neck.He didn’t understand why was his beloved showing him this when he clearly knew Loki wasn’t very fond of anything related to snow.So he dared to ask,even though he anticipated the answer already.

       “And? Thomas,you know that I won’t go out if…”

       “Loki,please.”

        Damn. Not the ‘please’.Not in that way.There was a thing about Tom and that was an extraordinary power of conviction.It was all about those blue eyes that seemed to water and these eyebrows,which furrowed immediately.Loki learned quick that he could not resist that gaze.So this is why desperation grew into him when Thomas turned around in his embrace and threw that glance over him.

       “Thomas,really,no…”

       “Please,Lo.’ I know you are not fond of snow,but there are three full winter months.Will you remain inside for three full months?”

       “If possible,I will…”

       “Loki…please.Here is not Jotunheim.There is much worse.Look,let’s just try.If you feel unwell or start to turn blue,we’ll rush back.I don’t want to feel alone…or let you behind.We can both do this.”

        Loki knew Tom was right. Running away from it won’t help it at all.And he certainly wasn’t going to let this separate them,not now when he felt so much more relaxed with letting him see his Jotun form.Sighing deeply,the god looked at the window over Tom’s shoulder,noticing the softly falling snow.Maybe it won’t be that bad…

       “Alright.But if I don’t like it,I’ll return.”

       “Of course! I’m not going to force you anything.Let’s get dressed!”

        There was it.That light which grew in Thomas’ eyes was the only reason he’d ever accept such thing.Actually,Thomas himself was the only reason.Willingly,he followed his lover to the shower,where he took the occasion for some more playful groping,no matter how much was Thomas swatting his hands away.Loki was the Trickster and his mortal had to expect anything.After the shower they got dressed,Tom going for his favorite red sweater and thick black trousers.They were comfy and kept his body warm.Loki,on the other hand,put on lighter clothes,since he would be needed to put on his cloak afterwards,for the sake of appearances.When they headed for the door,he couldn’t contain a chuckle at the sight of the Brit,who was now fully equipped for a snow day,with his leather gloves on,as well as a hat and a black coat,that made him look like a teddy bear.

       “Ready for a blizzard,Thomas?”

       “You can never know what can happen,Lo’. It’s better to be prepared.”

        Loki just shook his head.Instead of words,he pulled his fluffy mortal into a kiss,then let him be the first to step out.Snow beautifully fell from the sky in big flakes,which settled on the ground in a white blanket.Everything was covered at this hour.,which meant that the snow had been falling since last night.. Like a child,Tom stepped a bit in the front garden,and scooped up some snow.It was cold,even though he had his gloves on,but it was so beautiful.The flakes were still recognizable,since the layer of snow was not heavy enough to press them down.Their forms were incredible,perfectly symmetric.Tom was mesmerized by them.He turned around,wanting to show it to Loki too.Yet his smile dropped a little when he noticed the god leaned against the door,scared to step out in the snow.Sighing,the man stepped to him,dropping the snow from his hands in order to take hold of Loki’s forearms in a light squeeze.

       “Loki,are you alright?”

       “I…uh…I am.Let us go.”

        It was a lie,one Tom noticed,but didn’t commented on it. Loki would certainly not like it.Instead he felt him tugging his hand,as he began to walk down the street.Tom followed,lacing their fingers together.The park seemed like a good idea right now,so the actor took the lead,until they were there,both remaining silent through this whole time,but not without Tom checking from time to time with his gaze to see if he’d turn Jotun.The park was empty,of course.No one would go out on such a weather unless it was Tom.Yet it was all more beautiful like this.Every tree was decorated with snow,the park alleys invisible by now,the benches snuggled in white. Loki looked around. Some of his nervousness dissipated a little.Oddly,none of this resembled the terrible expanses of snow and ice from Jotunheim.Yet he was still unable to bring himself and touch the snow.Instead he used magic to clean it from a bench and sat down preferring to watch Thomas playing with it. He looked childish,but happy.Nothing was more important than that.Tom was indeed in a playful mood.Since the snow was plenty,he thought a snowman would be nice to build.So he made a snow ball,which he began to roll through the thick layer. Slowly,it began to grow,its size forcing Tom to use quite some force to push it.His eyes fell on Loki,a smile on his lips.Grinning for a moment,he immediately slumped in the snow on his butt and sighed dramatically.

       “Uf,it’s so heavy…I wish I could have someone to help me…someone strong and close to me…”

       “Do you wish me to summon the oaf of Thor?”

        Tom grumbled,but didn’t gave up.Acting was his job,in the end.

       “But the God of Thunder wouldn’t be helpful…I need someone /close/,maybe who is sitting /not/ very /far/ from me right now…”

        Loki glanced at Tom as if he hadn’t a clue who he was. Thomas huffed,rolling his eyes as if he gave up.Actually,he was slowly gathering some snow in his hands,to form a ball.The god was going to pay for this in a way.So he sat up,with a disappointed gaze and feigned hurt,his movement slow in order to add realism to his act.The god still remained unmoved,but was amused nevertheless.He didn’t expected in the next moment to feel a snow ball hitting him square in his chest. Eyes widened,jaw tightened,Loki felt the surprise of this movement.On the other side,Tom froze in his place,thinking he might just screwed up.Damn.

       “Uh…Loki,I…ouch!”

        Tom felt the sudden cold of a snowball going down his sweater. Loki hit him back with a bunch of snow,that wasn’t even a ball,parts of it slipping past his scarf under his coat,immediately melting with the heat of his body. There was a grin plastered on the god’s face and another pile in his hands.Now it was Tom’s turn to widen his eyes and be surprised.He hid behind the huge snow ball he made and began to build munition for this battle.Yet Loki was faster,so when Tom wanted to turn around and throw a ball at him,he saw his lover right next to him.In the next moment he was hoisted upon his shoulder,with that surprising ease only a god had.

       “Loki! What are you doing??”

       “Revenge! No one is allowed to hit a prince!”

       “But,but…”

       “No buts. Excepting this one.”

        With a firm squeeze to Tom’s butt,Loki began a light joke down the alley.When they entered here,he noticed a pile of snow that was quite big somewhere near,which was perfect to throw his mortal in.Thomas didn’t just know it yet.He couldn’t hold back the laugh that escaped him at the way Thomas was squirming,his long legs hanging,while his torso was draped over his shoulder.He seemed to stop soon,though and instead Loki felt arms wrapping around him from this awkward position.The snow was falling much slower over the park..

       “Comfortable there,Thomas?”

       “Hmm,let me think…I am hanging over a Norse’s god shoulder,without a chance to escape,with my sweater wet…I think I’m just fine.But you’re comfy and that’s above all from this list.”

       “Good,good.But I can bet you will be even more comfortable soon.I seat you here”

       “What?”

        Tom barely had time to realize what Loki was about to do when he felt himself be peeled off Loki.The god didn’t expected that the mortal would cling to his shoulders and pull him down in the snow too.Now the Brit was the one to laugh,even if himself was full of snow from head to toe. Even though displeased with the outcome,Loki laughed too,one of those rare laughter only his mortal and mother had ever been graced with.Tom couldn’t help but look to his right and stare at him. His lover was happy.His face shown no trace of concern or worry.It actually looked more open,more alive.Loki looked as if he was ready to embrace this life and open himself to it.Little snowflakes fell in his unbound dark hair,the contrast making him look so beautiful.No matter what he thought,Loki belonged to the snow,was a part of it. Yet not as the monster he saw himself,but as a tiny,but important part of this world,a snowflake among others,different,broken,alive in his own way,vibrant,impulsive,too cold at times,vain,egocentric,yet not so heartless,kind and loving…but so perfect.There was no other way,no other thought,Only surrounded by snow,by those little snow flakes,Loki was Loki and no one else,not the Trickster,not the God of Lies and Chaos.Just Loki.

       Now he saw him turning his head,still smiling so warmly,eyes shining with mirth and love.Those cool hands,now colder,pulled him closer,cupped his face.Their lips met,mouths opened,tongues touched,muffled breaths came out in a warm steam.A whispered ‘I love you’,a huffed laugh,foreheads pressed together.Oh,yes,this was him,this was Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the longest one shot I've ever wrote so far. XD


End file.
